First Friday
by Passing-The-Fallen-Star
Summary: chp. 1 USUK- Alfred had finally found out about the artist ally that his town had the first friday of every month. He thought this would be the perfect place to take his boyfriend, Aurthur, on a date. fluff, just fluff...and hints of other couples that are the next chapters this happened to me...cept it wasn't a date *sulk* but at least I had fun


Alfred had just found out about how there was an "artists ally" every first friday of every month. Guess what, today is the first friday of September! He had found out about it because his mom had told hhim about some of the things that happen in their town. He was going to take \his boyfriend Aurther there for a date and make it the best night ever! He knew that it was going to be awesome! It was a place/streets where artists in the art district (small busniss' that used to be homes but the government let it be an art district because they were so focused there) would set up booths and food trucks every now and then and they would sell what they've made.

He knew Iggy (he called him Iggy because Kiku said that England- where Artie's from- is called Igirisu in japanese and Iggy is short for Igirisu) would love something like this!

**~~I am but a lonely time skip named Sherman~~**

He had finally gotten Iggy to come and it was already 6 pm. They followed the street and parked because you can only walk. "You daft git,  
what the hell is this all about! You just showed up and took me from my house saying it was a suprise!" and there was his lovers beautiful voice and accent. (he really didn't like the attention his boyfriend got from One diraction fans- they just wanted to hear his accent.) He was of small stature but still very much there and intimidating when he wanted to be. He had messy blonde locks that fell onto big eyebrows that were his special feature, which were above his forest green eyes. He could swear like a sailor for sure. He was wearing a short-sleeved button up and some shorts since it was hot where they lived despite it being night and fall. He himslef was wearing a superman shirt and some old shorts of his. He had left his bomber jacket at home.

They went past the giant truck that signified the start and went past the showroom police cars. There was horrible singing by hipppies saying "drugs, alchol", and some other shit like that. They just went the other direction immedeatly. There were food trucks everywhere, so they past by (and alfred begging artie for some funnel cake which he didn't get) and turned onto another street. This was where the actual art started. They also couln't really hear the hippies anymore!

Alfred grinned as he saw his lovers eyes get wide. There were paintings, jewlery, shirts, tons of things. They were all hand-made and put for sale for only a couple dollars. He knew that Arthur had already fallen in love. He pulled Artie down the street looking for some intresting booth to look at (and get away from the fright dome booth- scary!), while looking at all the other booths. Then there was a couple more booths past the next street turn which had a lot more. He turned to ask Iggy which he wanted to look at. "Hey Iggy isn't this an awesome suprise! Which way do you want to go, straight or turn? cause I'm fine with anything!" He asked.

Iggy turned to him to answer. "Well lets look at the last couple of booths then go down the street.." Thats exactly what they did. He stopped at this booth at the very corner that sold jewlery. He looked an saw that there were obisidian rocks that had sand blasted images, and were very detailed at that. He saw a box full of necklace pendant in it and started to look through...he found nothing but saw Iggy on the other side looking through one that was similar. He went over to him and started to sort through too.

He saw something catch his eye after a while. It was a pendant that looked a bit like a teacup! This is something Artie would love! Artie loved tea- Earl Grey more specifically. Artie was on the other side of the booth (it had three sides, and had a lot of stuff, including rocks,  
pendants, and various other items) looking at a coin and a pocket watch. He heard Artie say to the artist that he had 20 euro, the man replied back that it was worth $20 right? since 1 euro was worth 1 dollar. He didn't pay attention after that. He asked the man how much for the pendant and a cord for a necklace. It was $2.50 total. He easily paid having brought some money with him. He then saw Iggy pay for the stop watch and show up right nest to him as sexy and composed as ever.

They walked to the other street (Arthur had seen his friend "Norge" or whatever with that one guy from Denmark, the exchanged a quick hello and went on their way, the other two heading towards that same jewlery booth, and that made him think of the axe pendant that he had seen while looking through them) and looked at even more art! It was amazing how much there were and how beautiful and great they were! Then something caught Iggy's eye that made him gasp and pull on his sleeve. He whispered in a dazed voice, "Look, book-purses!" He did look and saw that the people in the small booth had book covers (hard back of course) made into purses. There was Harry Potter, Jane Erye, Shakespeare, and a couple others. The Shakespear and Jane Erye had definitly caught his eyes. He knew that he loved the book Jane Eyre, and Shakespear was a dearly loved author. The Shakespear one, the lady said, was about 140 years old? He couldn't exactly remember..it might have been two hundred-forty. She also said that she made custom orders after asking about Raymond E. Feist. He knew that Iggy was wanting her to make his book Magician into a purse, but the binding was being held together with some duct tape...it wasn't in the best of conditions. It was his fathers though, so it was very special to him. She also said that they take the story out in one piece so you get the story and the purse. They took her card and went on down the street looking at more things.

They didn't really see anything else like that...they had reached the end of the street before they knew it, Arthur had a pomegranite ice-tea as a drink from one of the food trucks that they saw as he was thirsty. There were chalk drawings on the ground and kids were drawing with the chalk that the booth had set out. Alfred grinned at the idea forming in his head.

He turned to Iggy and handed him the nacklace that the man from the first booth had tied for him. (it was really well tied) "I saw this and immedeatly thought of you since you like that gray uncle earl tea, and your British so this is for you~" He saw the look of wonder and joy passed his face while he inspected the tiny tea cup that was very detailed and actually looked a bit like one of his favorite tea cups. Arthur ignored how he said Earl Grey wrong, before he smiled at him and kissed him for this great time. Then with a smirk he reached into the bag that he had taken from the jewlery both. He pulled out the stop watch that he was looking at and gave it to Alfred with a blush. He just realized what he had done and was blushing madly at it.

The stop watch was connected to a chain and the picture on the fron was an eagle and a plant meeting at the center edge from the middle of the edges. It opened with a press of the button at the top. Inside was a clock face that wasn't working but what was in the middle took his breath away. there was an american half dollar with the eagle facing up. Except the eagle was gold...It took his breath away at the patriotism. "I also saw something and thought of you to, git. It doesn't work like your head since your always late...and the eagle...well I think that's one thing you can figure out on your ow-" he was cut off by Alfred laughing, then hugging him and spinning around. He stopped after the 5th turn and kissed him with a passion. He really like this thank you.

When Alfred finally let him breathe he went up and took a chalk from the booth before drawing a picure of an eagle drinking from a tea cup.  
It made Arthur roll his eyes in mirth, laugh to himslef before dragging the hopelessly romantic idiot to cross the intersection (with cars~)  
that held the very last. It was all for girls and they just got a watermelon popsicle stick from the boy about their age- 17 or so. It was homemade and truly tasted like a watermelon. They shared it down to the last chomp that Alfred took when they were about to turn the corner that had the fright dome booth. They were walking back to the car since their feet were very tired.

He finally let Alfred have the funnel cake, and he had it just about finished by the time they got to the car, which want to far away, just through the ally and across the street. He laughed at Alfred as they got into the car. He took the last bite from Alfie, popping it in his mouth daring him to take it from him. And so he did, he claimed his mouth and too the funnel cake from his mouth using his tongue, but then Arthur took it back and broke the kiss off before swallowing. "Thank you for this night you bloody idiot." He said the last part as they drove home, he was spending the night at Alfreds house after all.

* * *

This was based off of my night today, the begging before the time skip is me, and after I am Iggy, but i was with my mom, didn't get the stop watch, and got the two drama masks/pendants instead...and the first friday bit is true, along with the background story, and the booths. I loved them(the book-purses)! but wasn't able to get them..and the Raymond E. Feist...well, I love his stories...and the father bit/the damage is also true...  
the tea cup was actually a decor on a necklace and not a pendant since it actually wan't a tea cup but I thought it was one at first and this formed in my brain. I didn't draw with the chalk and the ice-cream/popsicle and tea were really goo! (and the tea part coming from me is a lot seeing as I hate tea but really liked this one...weird!)

(did you see the hint for the next teeny bit of First Friday~ its DenNor~) I'll do it when I have time, and when I feel like it, kay?

Hetalia isn't mine, if it was I wouldn't be here writing this now would I?


End file.
